


Peach and Daisy's Plans To Tie The Knot by @woodykFanfiction Online

by Woody_K



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath, Anger, Arranged Marriage, Bed Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Comfort, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Pool, Pool Sex, Rage, Sharing a Bed, Swimming Pools, Threats, Threats of Violence, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K
Summary: Request from imerik001 and a sequel to Peach and Daisy's Romantic Confessions. After they confessed their love for each other, Peach and Daisy are officially a couple. Now Peach wants to be married to Daisy, hopefully everything will go smoothly.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool





	Peach and Daisy's Plans To Tie The Knot by @woodykFanfiction Online

  
Peach and Daisy's Plans To Tie The Knot by @woodyk

[Read](https://fanfiction.online/read)  
[Write](https://fanfiction.online/my-stories)  
[Collections](https://fanfiction.online/collections)  
Login

  
Peach and Daisy's Plans To Tie The Knot  
[@woodyk](https://fanfiction.online/@woodyk)  
Request from imerik001 and a sequel to Peach and Daisy's Romantic Confessions. After they confessed their love for each other, Peach and Daisy are officially a couple. Now Peach wants to be married to Daisy, hopefully everything will go smoothly.

2 years  
7.4K  
0  
0

[Mario](https://fanfiction.online/read?fandom_included=38741)

[Explicit](https://fanfiction.online/read?rating_included=37109)

[English](https://fanfiction.online/read?language_included=37110)

[Complete](https://fanfiction.online/read?status_included=37111)

[Drama](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37125)[Romance](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37136)

[Peach](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38742)[Daisy](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38743)

[Peach/Daisy](https://fanfiction.online/read?pairing_included=532)

[Sexual Content ](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=37751)[Love](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=38643)[girl love](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=39713)[lesbians](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42175)

  
[Read](https://fanfiction.online/story/393502/1)

Chapter Index

[ 1\. Chapter 1 1309 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393502/1)  
[ 2\. Chapter 2 1946 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393502/2)  
[ 3\. Chapter 3 1256 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393502/3)  
[ 4\. Chapter 4 1198 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393502/4)  
[ 5\. Chapter 5 837 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393502/5)  
[ 6\. Chapter 6 835 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393502/6)

[Help](https://fanfiction.online/help)  
[News](https://fanfiction.online/news)  
[Rules](https://fanfiction.online/rules)

6Lc_ROEUAAAAAE2WALbN67FKxK284OnW7jSxEBth


End file.
